Esper Caves
The Esper Caves, also known as Espers' Gathering Place, is a location in Final Fantasy VI, located to the west of Thamasa. A group of espers are met here and the caves are abundant in magical energy. Story Terra, Locke and Strago come to the Esper Caves to look for the espers, followed by Relm, Strago's granddaughter. They learn that three golden likenesses of the Warring Triad are placed here and upon finding the statues Ultros shows up to try and steal them to impress Siegfried. Relm makes her presence known, and using her special talent to create a living portrait of Ultros, she chases him off. They learn that, because of the three golden Warring Triad statues, Yura and ten espers who had recently attacked Vector had come to refuge and regroup here. The four find Yura and the other espers, and sensing Terra's esper heritage, Yura speaks to her and agrees to return to Thamasa to negotiate peace with General Leo Cristophe. Items * X-Potion * Healing Rod * Tabby Suit * Chocobo Suit Enemies * In the caves ** Adamankary x2 ** Adamankary, Bonnacon x2 ** Bonnacon x5 ** Ultros (Boss) * On the slopes ** Venobennu x2 ** Mandrake x3 ** Mandrake, Land Grillon x2 Musical themes "Mt. Koltz" is the background theme for the Esper Caves. Other appearances Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Record Keeper The Esper Caves ( |Genjū no Dōkutsu|fmt=j,r}}) are the setting for a regular dungeon and are also featured in the Challenge Event Legendary Plunder. Esper Caves The party makes their way to the Esper Caves in an attempt to persuade the espers to reconcile with the Empire. Meanwhile, Emperor Gestahl advances through the Cave to the Sealed Gate... ;Esper Caves (Classic) ;Difficulty * Lv. 21 ;Completion Reward * Gil x1,500 ;Mastery Reward * Lesser Earth Orb x5 * Stamina Shard x2 ;First Time Reward * Mythril x1 * Stamina Shard x2 ;Enemies * Chaser * Destroyer * Grenade * Onion Knight * Orthros (Boss) ;Target Score * Exploit Orthros's weakness to fire attacks. * Exploit Orthros's weakness to lightning attacks. ;Esper Caves (Elite) ;Difficulty * LV. 37 ;Completion Reward * Gil x10,000 ;Mastery Reward * Greater Power Orb x3 * Stamina Shard x1 ;First Time Reward * Mythril x1 * Stamina Shard x1 ;Enemies * Chaser * Destroyer * Grenade * Onion Knight * Orthros (Boss) ;Target Score * Exploit Orthros's weakness to fire attacks. * Exploit Orthros's weakness to lightning attacks. Gallery FFVI Esper Caves WM iOS.png|The Esper Caves on the World Map (iOS/Android/PC). FFVI PC Esper Caves 3.png|Inside the Esper Caves (iOS/Android/PC). FFVI PC Esper Caves.png|The Warring Triad statues (iOS/Android/PC). FFVI WM Esper Caves.png|The Esper Caves on the World Map (GBA). FFVI Esper Caves.png|Inside the Esper Caves (GBA). FFVI Mountain Field Background.png|Field background (GBA). FFVI SNES Esper Caves.png|The Esper Caves on the World Map (SNES). Battleback mountain a.png|Battle background (outside) (Mobile/PC). Battleback cave b.png|Battle background (inside) (Mobile/PC). FFVIA Kolts BG.PNG|Battle background (outside) (GBA). FFVIA Kolts BG 2.PNG|Battle background (inside) (GBA). FFRK Esper Caves JP FFVI.png|The Japanese dungeon image for Esper Caves in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy VI Category:Mountains de:Esper-Höhle ru:Пещеры Эсперов